Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Are you serious? Sure you're up for this? I won't be able to hold back. You've got guts. Now we're talking. Come on! — when HP is low I'm ready for anything. — when HP is low Think you're a big shot? — when opponent is stronger Hah! Just keep me entertained. — when opponent is stronger Gonna cry? Are you gonna cry? — when opponent is weaker So you wanna play, huh? — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' I'm winning this fight if you don't mind. What a drag... I'm up for a challenge. So, let's see what you're made of. You got some guts, pal! This should be a kick! — when opponent is stronger You're the real deal! — when opponent is stronger I'll give ya a handicap. — when HP is low This might be bad. — when HP is low Should be fun. You want some of this? You're in for a wallop! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Alright, who's the next challenger? — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Time for the star to shine! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Let's see who's on top. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' Well, aren't you special... — Warrior of Light This is gonna be a good fight. — Garland The Great Jecht has dreams, too. — Firion Your heart's gotta be in the fight. — The Emperor You remind me of another little kid. — Onion Knight Ha... This'll be interesting. — Cloud of Darkness Light, dark, just make up your mind! — Cecil Feels like, we got something in common. — Golbez Look who's on his first adventure! — Bartz If only erasing things were that easy. — Exdeath Stay out of this, little lady. — Terra You really think you got a chance? — Kefka You should sharpen that sword once in a while. — Cloud Let's show everybody else how it's done. — Sephiroth If you're a lion, what the heck am I? — Squall Tinkering with time's gonna do you no good. — Ultimecia Nice tail, buddy. — Zidane I might lose an argument... — Kuja Let's end this, huh? — Tidus I get to fight the best fighter in the world! — Jecht What a cute little girl. — Shantotto Aren't you hot in that thing? — Gabranth Been awhile since I fought anyone this big. — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Kinda like straight-laced types. — Warrior of Light So the vet's alive and kickin'. — Garland So, what weapon do you prefer? — Firion Got some tricks up your sleeve? — The Emperor Geez, babysitting? — Onion Knight Can't leave the match up in the air. — Cloud of Darkness Ya better not make him worry. — Cecil Heh, I'll make ya blast off. — Kain We both got our problems, huh? — Golbez Hmph, annoying brat. — Bartz Your chances are "void" unless you come and get me. — Exdeath Better use yer best sword! — Gilgamesh You'd better not cry. You'd make me uncomfortable. — Terra Looks like you've got a few screws loose. — Kefka What's up with the gloomy face? — Cloud To be young and naive again! — Tifa A duel between legendary heroes, huh? — Sephiroth Hey kid, relax. — Squall You got the personality of a star down. — Laguna Too old to believe in the future, are ya? — Ultimecia Time to teach ya some manners! — Zidane Cocky, but ya got no substance. — Kuja Not in a million years! — Tidus I can't hold back, ya know? — Yuna Who's the real superstar? — Jecht Oops, thought you was a ball. — Shantotto Ya got guts comin' at me with your fists. — Prishe So, ya believe the sky's the limit, do ya? — Vaan Judge? You mean refereeing? — Gabranth Some hard head ya got there, lady. — Lightning You're pretty big, but not bigger than me! — Chaos This is gonna be one helluva show! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Light to All: Entrusted Power Jecht: "You shoulda taken a nap!" Tidus: "You're not getting away with a win." Light to All: Seeds of Hope Jecht: "Gonna get hurt standing around like that." Firion: "Fine, I'll fight you." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Jecht: "Fine, overtime it is!" Tidus: "I'll make this your final match." Battle This'll hurt! Don't cry now! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 1 & 3) I'll give it to ya! To the ground! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 2) Not done yet! Go fly! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 4) There you go! — when using the extra punch of fully charged Jecht Stream (First two kicks did not land) How's that? This'll hurt! Don't cry now! — when using Jecht Stream (Combo 1) How's that? I'll give it to ya! To the ground! — when using Jecht Stream (Combo 2) Come on, come on, come on, come on! One more! — when using Jecht Blade Get lost! — when using Triumphant Grasp Just for you! Oh yeah! — when using Ultimate Jecht Shot Watch closely! — when using Jecht Beam You ready? — when using HP attack during chase Let's do this! — when activating EX Mode You were just out of luck. — when EX Burst begins Come on, come on, come on, come on! This is MY show! — when EX Burst is performed One more! Oh yeah! — upon EX Burst execution That's a counter! — when using EX Revenge You want the ace for relief? — when called as an Assist No way. — final blow Sample Voices Sorry! Is that it!? Here it comes! Wha-ha! Is it over already!? Victory ''Dissidia'' There's no shame in losing to me. Well, that's that. Told ya I wouldn't lose. I'm just getting started... I got no such thing as limits. — when HP is low What? I still have to fight? — when HP is low I'm the greatest! — when opponent is stronger How strong can a guy get!? — when opponent is stronger That wasn't even fun! — when opponent is weaker Come on, get with it. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Quit your crying. That's what they call skill! I'm outta your league, buddy! That's the invincible sir Jecht for ya! Sorry, got a lit'll carried away. Guess I shoulda held back. Hey, were you bluffin'? You gotta be good to be lucky. Defeat ''Dissidia'' Oooh, owww... Once in a while's alright... This is good... Think I'll go to sleep. I'm just out of it. Not bad. — when opponent is stronger You'd make a decent guardian. — when opponent is stronger I gotta sober up. — when opponent is weaker I'm getting too old for this. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Maybe I should retire. I'm not convinced. I let my guard down... Wow... you're good. Nothin' to cheer about. How pitiful... I dropped the ball. Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy